


Holding Pattern

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Internalized Homophobia, Longing, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Seduction, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine.</p>
<p>Set before Bucky leaves for the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for:   
> -Brief mentions of homophobia common in the 1940s  
> -Steve mentions that they should stop this relationship and Bucky continues the foreplay as he says that he disagrees. This is not meant to be noncon (since the fic does not explicitly say all the ways that Steve knows that he could stop Bucky's physical acts whenever he wants, and the "stop" is referring to the long term affair and not the specific sexual activity), but it could possibly be read as noncon, and thus be trigger to some people.

"We have to stop doing this, Buck," Steve said. His back was against the brick wall of his chilly Brooklyn apartment, and Bucky was in front of him, leaning forward. Bucky stepped ahead slightly, placing his leg between Steve's as he brought his body forward, into Steve, the skin of their torsos separated by the thin cloth of their white undershirts. The weight pressed Steve into the wall, gently, but he could feel the roughness on the back of his shoulders.

"We really don't," Bucky said and leaned down to kiss a soft line up Steve's jaw.

Steve closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. He knew what Bucky thought: that Steve thought it was wrong to be with a man.

Steve didn't believe that, though. Bucky did, sometimes, though it wasn't enough to stop him.

Steve, on the other hand, believed that it was wrong to make love to your best friend and then go out and spend all night dancing with girls, the way Bucky did. Steve knew that he himself was doing something wrong too: it's just as bad to let your best friend think you were just having some fun together when every single day, you're falling for him harder, and every single day you hate him a little bit more for not falling for you back.

"Bucky. This isn't right."

Bucky kissed him then, hot, forceful, slow motions pressing past Steve's lips. _Intoxicating._

They parted and Steve could barely breathe.

"Please," Bucky whispered in his ear, his hands moving slow and soft up Steve's sides. 

Steve looked in Bucky's eyes, then again at his lips. He nodded. "Always."


End file.
